Coming Out
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: SPOILERS 3x06 - Santana es sacada del closet a la fuerza; ahora lo que más necesita es un abrazo de oso


**Coming Out**

Por Nameless Anami

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja:<strong> Dave/Santana friendship. Leves menciones de Dave/Sebastian, Kurtofsky y Brittana.

**Género:** Drama, friendship.

**Rating:** K

**Advertencias:** **¡****Spoiler 3x06 Mash Off! **Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo de ser spoileados! no quiero que me digan que les rompí sus ilusiones cuando lo aviso desde el inicio!

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Glee como sus hermosos y geniales personajes no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, habría más de todos en pantalla

* * *

><p>Estaba consiente de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que dar un paso fuera del apretado closet que la estaba dejando sin aliento, al menos si quería andar felizmente tomada de la mano de Brittany y presumirle a cualquier incauto que ella le pertenecía; tenía conocimiento de que muchos en los pasillos de McKinley High, sino es que todos, pasarían de mirarme con miedo y respeto a asco y repulsión. Lo sabía, estaba preparándome para ello, pero cierto sudoroso saco de patatas había arruinado todos mis planes en un santiamén. Y no solo con respecto a mi vida escolar. Seguramente todo mi universo se convertiría en un infierno…<p>

Las horas pasaban y yo seguía sin poder moverme, congelada en medio del almacén, cubierta en llantos y temblores de miedo y expectación. Podía escuchar a la bola de perdedores llamarme desde fuera, pero no les iba a dar el gusto de verme derrumbada, destrozada y temerosa.

Pasos se detuvieron frente a las puertas de mi escondite, acompañados de una voz inconfundiblemente dulce, preocupada e irritable a mis oídos. Si el hobbit seguía hablando, tantos arcoíris y gel para el cabello derretirían la entrada y me dejarían vulnerable ante él; claro, si los polvos de hadas de Hummel no se interponían primero.

Hummel.

Una parte, testaruda y temerosa en mi interior revoloteaba mientras exigía un momento de debilidad y de compasión. Hablar con 'la Princesita' seguramente sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero lo quería, lo necesitaba…Él que conocía esa sensación de desasosiego y soledad absoluta en medio de una bola de retrógradas homófobos que buscan el más pequeño detalle para lanzarse sobre ti y destrozarte como carne de carroña; él, que había que tenido que soportar los hostigamientos de una legión de ignorantes y de un oso furioso por sus sentimientos frustrados.

Oso…Necesitaba a un oso felpudo y de grandes brazos.

Se abrazó más fuertemente a sus piernas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar el quejido anhelante de los brazos de Dave alrededor de ella. Si, puede que Kurt y Blaine sean gays también, pero ellos eran felizmente gays declarados…Dave era como ella, aceptaba su situación, pero prefería la tranquilidad y confianza que otorga el anonimato.

Seguramente él le daría a esa ballena un par de puñetazos o dos por haberle hecho eso; por tirarla fuera de su zona de confort de la peor manera posible.

No se estaba confiando. Después de sus planes por ocultarse mutuamente y unas vacaciones llenas de comentarios relacionados con la nueva escuela del oso gruñón, y su ocasional pero curioso ligue en Scandals; Santana López podía presumir de su curiosa amistad con el ex defensa de los Titans, David Karofsky.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando el celular vibró. Se le olvidó que lo traía consigo, y seguramente alguno de los tarados había recordado que podía ocupar dicho recurso.

Con la mayor dignidad que pudo se limpió el rostro, librándolo lo mejor posible de los restos de lágrimas y demás residuos que jamás se atrevería a afirmar que segregó; dio un par de bocanadas largas y profundas antes de sacar el aparatejo de entre sus senos y mirar la pantalla. Un mensaje. Un mensaje de David.

Curiosidades de la vida.

Sonrió muy suavemente, ni siquiera fue consiente del movimiento de los músculos de su rostro, abriendo el mensaje y leyendo las escuetas y directas palabras. Típico de Karofsky: un maldito dulce que podía producirle caries cuando hablaba de Hummel o del tipo ese de Scandals, y una lacra en cuanto a recursos literarios:

'Tienes 30 segundos para decirme donde estás, Satán. Dave"

Mis dedos hicieron de las suyas antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, suspirando y volviendo a ocultar el aparatejo en mi sostén, sonriendo ante la respuesta dada y esperando pacientemente a que llegara.

"Ya sabrás tú, oso Yogi. No traigas refuerzos. Tana".

La pesada puerta de metal se corrió mucho antes de lo que había esperado. Los músculos se tensaron temerosos de ver a cualquier otro ser apareciendo por sus recovecos, pero la sombra de gran tamaño que cerraba a sus espaldas me devolvió la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bajo control. Un par de segundos más tarde, los enormes y musculosos brazos me rodeaban protectoramente, apretándome como un alma amiga, desplegando comprensión y cariño que orillaron a mis ojos a humedecerse y soltar sollozos contra el fornido y conocido pecho.

-Tranquila…tranquila, Santana…-escucho su voz, profunda y relajante, intentando calmar los gritos y lloriqueos de niña que no puedo, ni quiero, acallar. Manos grandes consintiendo mi espalda, murmullos cariñosos que se esfuerzan por consolarme, besos extraños, pero bien recibidos, a mi coronilla y frente. Toda una horda de mimos y amarrucos que podrían ser malinterpretados sino nos conociésemos tan bien.

-¡E…Ese estúpido…! ¡La ballena lo hizo, David! ¡Para estos momentos, todo mundo debe saberlo! ¡TODOS! ¡Seré la burla! ¡Mis padres…! ¡No quiero…! ¡Y Brit…Brit no me ama!

Las palabras salieron sin el menor reparo. Miedos y temores en un mismo escupitajo. Dave se tensa, puedo sentirlo, y me abraza solo un poquito más para aliviar mis inseguridades, mi alteración. Lástima que no funcione del todo.

-¿Estás loca, Tana? Pierce te estima. Tú misma me dijiste que te ama.

-No me ama…no estoy segura…-refuto, temblorosa, apretando las manos contra la camisa de paño a cuadros. Pésimo gusto.

No se escuchó nada más que mis réplicas por largo rato, al menos hasta que las lágrimas menguaron y las caricias y mimos continuaron. Respiré profundo antes de apartar el rostro del pecho de mi oso de felpa, quien me miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa cariñosa y ladeada mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalón.

Correspondí de la misma forma mientras tomaba el trozo de tela y me limpiaba, apreciando el silencio. Él sabía cuanto lo apreciaba en ciertos momentos, y era oportuno en cuando romperlos.

-Lo de Brittany-Y la tensión regresa a mis músculos-¿lo dijo Finn?

Desvié la mirada con los labios tensos, ignorando el suspiro cansado de parte de mi interlocutor.

-Tu sabes que Finn es un idiota, ¿cierto?

-Me sorprende que llames así al hermanastro de tu hada-contesté cortante, él solo se alzó de hombros.

-Mis sentimientos por Finn son muy distintos a los que guardo por Kurt. Kurt es alguien digno de respeto, y ¿por qué no? Miedo también. Pero Finn da lástima. Sigo sin comprender como Berry sigue con él.

-Y ahora eres tu quien me impresiona con sus comentarios hacia la Berry-alzas una ceja y yo bufo de risa-

-Es insoportable, cualquiera que la escuche por al menos 10 segundos llegará a la misma conclusión, pero supongo que no es tan mala. Y tú, no me cambies de tema.

Un nuevo bufido, esta vez de mi parte, precedió largos segundos de silencio. Carraspee, preparando a mi garganta para mi pequeño discurso, Sabía que me quebraría en algún punto. Todo ese asunto me estaba matando de miedo.

-Estoy muerta de miedo, Dave. No estoy preparada para ésto-vuelvo a temblar, pero me trago el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos. Aprieto más las manazas del defensa y vuelvo a respirar. Si paro, seguramente no volveré a hablar-Una cosa es McKinley, Dave; pero estamos hablando de todo Ohio. Todos sabrán lo que soy…todos…-me tiembla la voz de nuevo, pero él me aprieta las manos solo un poquito más. Se lo agradezco con una mirada de soslayo-Y mis padres…

-El señor L te apoyará, Santana. Eres su amada hija-resoplo con ironía.

-Su amada hija LESBIANA, Grumpy; que chupa coños en vez de pijas. No todos son como tus padres o los de Hummel. ¿Qué tal sino me aceptan? ¿Qué haré si me echan, como los padres de Quinn hicieron con ella?

-Entonces vendrás y vivirás conmigo, mis padres y Emily-Y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar; Dave no había dudado y en sus ojos brillaba esa intensa determinación que le llevaba a cumplir todo lo que se proponía-Nosotros te acogeremos; además no creo que les preocupe que una joven se quede en mi alcoba; si fueras hombre, otro cantar sería.

Río con ganas, permitiéndome acostar la cabeza en uno de los anchos hombros del jugador mientras le tomo la mano y me corresponde. Nunca podré pagarle.

-Además-hace una pausa, yo alzo los ojos para ver esas orbes verdes, devolviéndome el gesto-los tienes a ellos-intento replicar, pero me silencia-Todo ese club es mejor que nadie, Santana. Y te estiman. Kurt y Blaine te podrán ayudar a adaptarte, y estoy dispuesto a poner mis manos al fuego de que Pierce te ama.

Silencio total. Solo la respiración de ambos antes de escuchar todo el ruido externo.

La pareja perfecta de hobbit y princesa discuten con el duende y tratan de calmarlo de quien sabe que, la voz de Berry en conjunción con la de Tina, Artie y Mike. Y por sobre todas, los llamados de Brit, como si supiera que estaba allí adentro…tal vez lo sabía.

-¿Vez…? No estás sola. Y siempre me tendrás a mí-Me sonríe y le sonrío de vuelta. Por más ridículo y cursi que suene, no puedo negarle nada.

-Va a ser un infierno…-dictamino.

-No lo pasarás sola-replica.

-Me van a despellejar viva.

-No si acabo con ellos primero.

-Más te vale.

-Te lo prometo.

Una mirada y dedos rozándose cierran el pacto. Una sonrisa cómplice, un gesto con los ojos. Ambos nos ponemos de pie, cada uno a su ritmo. Se sacude la ropa, nos preparamos para salir.

Será duro, doloroso y desgarrador, pero no estoy sola. Jamás estaré sola. Y no tengo de que avergonzarme, pues estoy orgullosa de amar a Brittany mucho más de lo que varios héteros presumen.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba escribirlo, más porque, seguramente, en Glee no mencionarán nada de esto. Personalmente considero a Santana y Dave buenos amigos. Fuera de que Blaine y Kurt también son gays, Satán y Karofsky siguen siendo reservados. Solo ciertas personas saben de su situación, y aunque David está un poco más libre ahorita, con sus apariciones en Scandals, sigue siendo bastante selectivo en cuanto a quienes les permite saber 'que' es.<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, al menos como yo gocé escribiéndolo. Se que Santana es una perra, y dudo que algún día deje de serlo; pero nadie, absolutamente NADIE se merece ser sacado del closet de esa manera.

Si les agradó el fic, sino les gustó, si quieren hacer comentarios o solo quejarse, son libres de dejarme un review. Créanme que son bastante bien recibidas sus opiniones :3


End file.
